yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins is a crossover movie made by Iamnater1225. It is a prequel movie to Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary A night Alicorn filly and the Daughter of Princess Luna is planning her new adventure, And she brings her friends with her. Princess Solarna, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie and Matilda. Soon, Yuna gets her own train, The Night Express and the very own Journal #4 (by Ford Pines). Yuna will become the leader of her own company and do what it takes to over come some foes: The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Captain Hook, Ursula, Morgana, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Hades and an evil demonic triangle source, known as Bill Cipher. This is where Yuna's Adventure continues. Plot The Movie begins The film began with Princess Yuna along with Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander, Princess Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie and Matilda are out of school for the summer as they all play together. Then, There was a big surprise for Yuna at the Canterlot Station. Feeling excited, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna presented her the Night Express for her, Yuna was so excited to have her very own train as she thanked her mother and aunt. Just then, An idea came inside the young alicorn's head. Yuna was interest in having her own adventure with her cousins and friends on the Night Express, They agreed. An Evil Dark Purpose Meanwhile, the Nightmare Family, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie had heard about Ford Pines made journals. So, They plan to get rid of the foals, Capture Ford Pines as their hostage, Get all the 13 Journals so they can poses dark purposes, Princess Black Hole says there are dream demons preparing to give the foals their worsts nightmares. Nightmare Moon was very pleased to prepare the wrath of darkness. Little did the villains know is that Maleficent was watching through her crystal ball. So, She left to warn her freinds. The Best day for Yuna Meanwhile, The foals were invited by Yuna to join her on her adventure once again. And this time, Solarna and Sharon are joining them. Just then, Yuna found Journal 4 and Ford Pines showed up, Who just gave it to her just to keep it in good hooves. Then, he gave Journal 5 to Sunlight, Journal 6 to Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer, Journal 7 to Zeñorita Cebra, Journal 8 to Edmond, Journal 11 to Pound and Pumpkin Cake, Journal 12 to Flurry Heart and Skyla, Journal 13 to Twila, And he even ask Yuna to keep the Journals 9 and 10 safe from evil hands and she excepts it. The New Journey begins That afternoon, Sharon, Solarna and the foals climb aboard and said their goodbyes to their families. The Night Express blew its whistle and set off, Sharon and Solarna hired the Looney Tunes to take charge of the Night Express. Yuna wonders how to get the Journals 1, 2 and 3 back to collect all the journals and keep them safe from The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher now that it's destroyed. Soon, Solarna and Sharon explained how Bill destroyed them. Flurry Heart on the other hand was researching on Journal 12. That night, Yuna used her magic to restore the first three journals that Bill Cipher destroyed. It took some time, But Yuna had succeed it. Sharon and Solarna were amazed and Yuna felt pride. The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose Later that night, Yuna and her friends begin telling each other stories. Yuna told the foals about how Ford Pines was free from another dimension, Thanks to Stanley Pines. Then, Flurry Heart told them about how lucky she was when she meet Skyla long after Canterlot was saved from the Grand Duke of Owls. Next, Sunlight told them how he kept Littlefoot, Dink, Cro, Rolf, Pterrance and all their friends together in Equestria as his parents, Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst brought everyone and all in the Great Valley to Our Town just seconds before the end of their world. Next up, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake told about they liked the Mystery Cart, back at the Mystery Shack, Because it was very memorable for them. Finally, Solarna comforts Yuna as she tells her and her friends a story. Then, Sharon and Solarna tucked the foals in and shut out all the lights. Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends The next day, They arrived in Disneyland. There was Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Pete, Peg, Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, the rest of their friends, Dipper, Mabel, Stanley, Wendy, Soos, Ford, Gideon and Pacifica, who are on vacation, Yuna was very surprised. That day, They explore and had a lot of fun. At the Mystery Shack, the Cake and Pines Twins enjoyed riding on the golf car called the Mystery Cart (that just brought here), then Yuna got a lucky hat (same as Dipper's blue and white hat) and found Dipper's old star baseball cap, Around the Mystery Shack, Flurry Heart discovers a button (to transforms into Shacktron) and wanted to test it, But Ford forbids her to use it willingly, It has never been test for ages. Dipper had the idea, He had a lot of thinking about Tyrone and his Dipper clones. So, Tyrone was reborn again, Soos freaked out at once. Yuna cast a spell to make them mortal, It was a lot of practice she took. That night at a hotel called "Disneyland Hotel", Yuna and her friends were settled in. The Cake and Pines Twins were excited as they play video games, They even drink a few Buzz Cola. Yuna began reading on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 to do some more research. Meanwhile, The villains and the Nightmare Family finds a petrified statue of Bill Cipher and report it to Hades. Bill's statue began to crack. Hades, Jafar, Ursula and Morgana begin the resurrection ceremony, Bill Cipher has returned. Back with our heroes, Mickey explained that he was a captain, King, Jedi Knight, guardian, leader and master sorcerer, Yuna was amazed. Gus explained that Gremlin Prescott serves Mrlock, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and all dark masters of evil, Mickey even explained the Prophecy. So, Yuna and her friends have a meeting about the Journals, Why they're meant for them, They believed that it's for the safety of all worlds. After meeting, Yuna and her friends went to bed and gets ready for exploring at Animal Kingdom. Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends The next day, . The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook Emerald vs Ursula and Morgana/Prince Edmond vs Jafar Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone Equestria and the other worlds are saved again The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Trivia *This is when Princess Yuna's adventure with her friends really begins. *This is when Ford Pines gave Yuna and some of her cousins and friends the Journals 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 in this film. *This is when Yuna restores and now owns Journals 1, 2 and 3 in this film. *This is when the Dipper clones became Sensei Garmadon's minions, Golden Oaks Library was restored, Cole was human again and Sensei Garmadon was free from the Shadow World by Yuna. *Shacktron will transform into Ultimate Shacktron when Flurry Heart work her magic. *This is when Bill Cipher was revived by Hades. Songs and Music Score #Opening - ???? #Music Score - #???? #Music Score - Burying the Hatchling #???? #???? #???? (when the film ends) Scenes #The Movie begins #An Evil Dark Purpose #The Best day for Yuna #The New Journey begins #The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose #Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends #Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends #The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help #Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook #Emerald vs Ursula and Morgana/Prince Edmond vs Jafar #Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades #The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening #Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone #Equestria and the other worlds are saved again #The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Links # Gallery Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Movies